


On a Leash

by akadora



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: M/M, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akadora/pseuds/akadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya likes to keep Kaiji as a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Leash

Kaiji sat uneasily in his seat next to Kazuya, trying not to glance around him at the mean and curious faces of all the Hyoudou family’s dinner guests. His suit felt stuffy and hot, its collar itchy. He was certain that no one in the room failed to notice the half-covered bite marks on his neck, and that constantly adjusting his collar only served to make the matter worse by drawing attention to it. He was also doubly certain that Kazuya was taking a special kind of delight in the way he got to parade his latest possession around in front of everyone. Kaiji was marked. Owned. Bought and sold. And he despised every moment he had to spend in this luxurious hellhole of a mansion.

Kaiji was eagerly awaiting for the moment to begin eating, as that would at least give him something to do. Sitting at the end of the long table next to Kazuya, one seat removed from his father, Kaiji hadn’t felt as anxious in a long time. Seconds stretched into minutes, and at one point he made the mistake of glancing at Kazuya, meeting his gaze. Hyoudou’s son looked back at him more hungrily than he looked at the mountains of food placed at the center of the table. Kazuya was practically salivating, looking at him squirm around in his seat. Delighting on his discomfort. Kaiji was certain he wouldn’t manage to down one crumb after the sight of that. He turned his head away, preferring to stare at his feet instead.

Kazuya leaned close to Kaiji’s ear and whispered hoarsely: “Don’t worry, Kaiji. This whole boring business’ll be over soon.”

Kazuya brushed briefly against Kaiji’s thigh with his hand - just the lightest of touches, and yet it made Kaiji flinch with the implications of it. Kazuya’s breath was hot against his ear and Kaiji had never known it was even possible to feel this uncomfortable. He wanted nothing so much as to just disappear.

“Then after, Father’ll go drinkin’ with the suits and we’ll have the whole place to ourselves.” Kaiji swallowed hard. Suddenly, he wasn’t so eager to get out of the room anymore.

Kaiji was already contemplating running away on the grounds of having to use the bathroom – anything – when he heard Hyoudou Kazutaka clap his hands and raise his voice at the men and women gathered around the table. “Alright, everyone! Let’s eat then!”

Kaiji waited for Hyoudou to fill up his plate, then Kazuya, and after that it was his turn. As he reached out across the table, however, Hyoudou startled him into flinching with his voice.

“Wait.”

Kaiji stopped his motion and turned his head, directing a questioning look at the old man. Hyoudou looked past him, however, addressing his son instead.

“Kazuya, I thought I told you already,” Hyoudou boomed, his voice resounding around the room, much louder than was necessary considering his son was sitting right next to him. “We can’t have a civilised party with the dog at the table.”

Kaiji felt Kazuya’s arm curl around him from behind, holding him protectively as he looked up at his father like the whiny brat he was. “But Father! I promise he’ll behave-”

“No. He’ll have to go out.”

Clenching his fist under the table, eyes shut tight against the stinging tears of embarrassment, Kaiji couldn’t see but he could feel the cruel and amused eyes of the guests on him, silently laughing at his misery. He could hear the cold dismissal in Hyoudou’s voice, that self-important air to it stronger than ever, making him feel lower than an insect. Kazuya’s hand squeezing at his aching side so hard it hurt to breathe. Even existing, at that moment, was a pain.

Kazuya’s hand left Kaiji’s side, dropping down in resignation. “Fine. I’ll take him out.”

Kazuya grabbed Kaiji by the hand and yanked him up forcefully from his seat. “Come on.”

Kazuya didn’t have to tell him twice. Kaiji gladly followed along as Kazuya half-led, half-dragged him into the corridor and out onto the terrace. Kaiji flopped down on the garden seat and waited as Kazuya went to fetch him his plate.

Returning to the terrace, Kazuya set the plate on the picnic table. He then bent down and ruffled Kaiji’s hair, smiling at him apologetically. “Sorry about Father. I’ll make it up to ya later, real good. I promise.”

Kaiji’s eyebrows settled into a frown. How could a man be so fake? His manner was clearly meant to appear reassuring, but it was anything but. Kazuya wasn’t a born actor, that much was for sure, and Kaiji dreaded the time he would have to spend alone with him soon enough.

As soon as the man was gone, Kaiji shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts of it. No sense in worrying beforehand. For now, he would enjoy his all-too-rare time alone, and the free food that was given to him.

—

Kaiji reluctantly slowed down his steps, matching his pace with Kazuya’s. He might not wear a dog collar (Kazuya had certainly suggested that at one point, though, but Kaiji had firmly refused and the matter had been dropped), but he was still on Kazuya’s leash everywhere he went. Blacksuits followed them everywhere on their daily walks. Just out of sight because Kazuya liked to maintain a sense of privacy for Kaiji’s sake, but it was meaningless. Kaiji knew they were always present in any case. It embarrassed him and made him nervous, even more so than the mere presence of Kazuya would’ve done.

Once again, Kazuya stopped by a shop window and Kaiji had to turn around and see what had caught the young master’s interest this time. It was infuriating. Just about every time they walked past a shop, Kazuya saw something that he just knew Kaiji desperately needed, and usually there was no talking him out of buying it.

Kazuya pointed at a fancy cashmere jacket in the window, grinning like an idiot. The bright purple colour of it gave Kaiji a headache, and the price tag doubly so. The jacket was most definitely not his style. Kaiji wordlessly shook his head no.

“But Kaiji~!” Kazuya whined. “Look at you! Ya must be freezing in that.” Kazuya grabbed at the hem of Kaiji’s worn leather coat, and snorted a laugh. “C’mon, you really need a new jacket. You want one, right?”

Kaiji slapped Kazuya’s hand away and took a step back. “Not from you, no.”

Kazuya laughed nervously, holding up his hands. “Hey, I’m only tryin’ to do my best, here! Don’t be so harsh, Kaiji, please!”

“Whatever.” Kaiji turned his back to the younger man and started walking ahead.

“Hey, wait up, Kaiji!” Kazuya rushed up to Kaiji, matching his pace.

“If ya don’t behave, I might just have to buy ya that dog collar,” Kazuya warned, grinning at the thought.

Kaiji grimaced internally and kept walking without saying another word. Soon they would be home, and it would mean a cold beer for him in front of the television while Kazuya did his homework. That much was something to look forward to, at least.  
As they passed an elderly couple on the street, Kaiji purposely took a few steps to the side, creating distance between himself and Kazuya. The latter didn’t fail to notice this, brushing up next to Kaiji instead, really uncomfortably close. Kaiji felt a chill as strong arms curled around him, locking him in place as Kazuya halted his steps. Kaiji waited, feeling Kazuya’s breath on his neck, trying to suppress the urge to squirm out of the younger man’s grasp and run away.

Kazuya lowered his hands, starting to stroke Kaiji’s side. Was he really going to do this in public? Kaiji felt disgusted, embarrassed, and - though he would never admit it - a little bit turned on as Kazuya slipped his hands under Kaiji’s jacket.

As Kazuya’s right hand brushed against his sore rib, Kaiji flinched. The jolt of pain it sent served to wake him up and think about the situation.

“Stop it!” Kaiji hissed from between clenched teeth. “We’re in public!”

Fortunately, Kazuya was in a good mood, so he quicky relented. He let his hands fall down, grinning, and let out an amused chuckle. “Alright, have it your way. We can continue at home.”

Kaiji certainly wished it wouldn’t come to that. The moment had already passed, and he loathed himself for having enjoyed Kazuya’s touches, even for a split second. Trying not to dwell on it, Kaiji shrugged his shoulders and pressed on, driven by the thought of the twin treats of cold beer and television that would be waiting for him as soon as they got back.

—

Kaiji tried his best to concentrate on the program that was droning on on the TV screen, and ignore Kazuya’s arm periodically bumping on his own as the other man kept writing his report next to him on the couch. The room was warm and Kaiji’s beer had gotten lukewarm and bland from just holding it in his hand for a good while. Kaiji kind of wanted to get up and go to sleep. But more than that, he wanted to avoid disturbing Kazuya and catching his attention when the younger man was so focused on his work and not on Kaiji for a change.

Kaiji suppressed a yawn and set his beer on the table. Kazuya raised his head from his papers at that, peering at Kaiji through his reading glasses. _Shit._

“What’s the matter, Kaiji?” Kazuya grinned. “You getting’ bored? I can help with that…”

Kazuya wasn’t the type to wait around to get what he wanted, or ask for permission. All of a sudden, a great mass of man descended on top of Kaiji, blocking his view and stinging his nose with the reek of expensive cologne.

“Move,” Kaiji said, trying to sound annoyed but lacking the enthusiasm. “I can’t see the TV.”

Kazuya cackled, shifting his legs around Kaiji’s instead. “What if I won’t?”

Kaiji closed his eyes, figuring Kazuya might get bored eventually if he wouldn’t put up much of a fight. As Kazuya’s right hand found its place on his ribcage again, however, he shuddered with the memory of pain, trying to remain as still as possible. But of course Kazuya noticed that, too. Taking his cue, Kazuya chuckled lightly and started running his finger along Kaiji’s ribs, slowly, teasingly. Kaiji’s body jerked up involuntarily at that, trying to push away the weight on top of him but failing miserably. Defeated, Kaiji slumped back down, suddenly feeling even more tired than he was before.

Kazuya drew his hands away, then placed them on Kaiji’s shoulders, lifting himself up a little. “Hey… what’s wrong?”

Kaiji cracked his eyelids open to peer at the curious expression on Kazuya’s face. “Nothing.”

It was weird. Kazuya looked kind of concerned, almost… affectionate. Kaiji immediately felt like laughing at himself for thinking that. Nope, that wasn’t it at all. But he was warm and heavy, like a huge man-shaped blanket. Right now, Kaiji had to admit he felt nice… almost peaceful.

Kazuya lowered his head and tentatively licked Kaiji’s throat. Kaiji didn’t try to back away, he didn’t flinch, or shudder in disgust. He didn’t react in any way at all.

Kazuya lifted his head once more and took hold of Kaiji’s cheeks. “Seriously, what’s gotten into ya?”

Kaiji opened his eyes again and met Kazuya’s gaze. He couldn’t hold back a smile. The pathetic look in Kazuya’s eyes and the downward angle of his lips amused his terribly. Kazuya’s manner reminded Kaiji of a huge puppy. Sure, at other times he was more likely to be compared to an angry bloodhound instead, but right now, Kaiji’s tired brain looked at Kazuya and a little puppy dog was what he saw. Kazuya could be so needy, so desperate, so pathetic, yet also (and Kaiji wouldn’t even dream of ever saying this aloud) just a little bit endearing.

_Who’s the dog now?_

Kaiji reached up and ruffled Kazuya’s hair, grinning because he knew it would annoy the younger man to no end.

“Nothing at all.”


End file.
